Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance
by Aerisuke
Summary: After a one-night stand with Sasuke, about a month later, Sakura, a new student at Konoha High is pregnant with his child. Now with the new school musical coming along, how will Sakura be able to tell Sasuke that he's the father of her child? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance Chapter 1: A Romantic Night

Story:  
After a one-night stand with Sasuke, about a month later, Sakura, a new student at Konoha High is pregnant with his child. Now with the new school musical coming along, how will Sakura be able to tell Sasuke that he's the father of her child? R&R Please.

It was a Friday night and 19-year-old Sakura Haruno was getting ready to go to the last day of summer party for the students of Konoha High. Her mother, Tsunade (who was The 5th Hokage) had decided that Sakura would be a new student transferred to Konoha High. Of course, Sakura was anxious that nobody would like her there (due to her wide forehead). Sakura then walked out the door after telling her mother that she was going. "I'm leaving!" shouted Sakura. "Come home no later than 8:00!" shouted Tsunade. "Okay!" shouted Sakura.

At the bar...

On Friday nights at Ichiraku Bar, they would always have a boy and girl sing romantic songs as a duet. As Sakura went to go sit at the bar to get a drink of water, suddenly, the announcer called her and a random guy (who was the same age as her except she was older), named Sasuke Uchiha to come and sing a romantic duet. "Alright! The pink-haired girl and the raven-haired boy, get up here! Give 'em a hand, folks!" said the announcer as the audience applauded for them. "Uh... I don't know how to sing." said Sasuke to Sakura. "Me either. It's my first time." said Sakura to Sasuke. "Oh really? Is this your first time?" asked Sasuke. "Yes." said Sakura as they began singing "After All" from the movie "Chances Are".

Sasuke:  
Well here we are again

I guess it must be fate

We've tried it on our own

But deep inside we've known

We'd be back to set things straight

Sakura:  
I still remember when

Your kiss was so brand new

Every memory repeats

Every step I take retreats

Both:  
Every journey always

Brings me back to you

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Sakura:  
When love is truly right

Sasuke:  
This time it's truly right

Sakura:  
It lives from year to year

Sasuke:  
It changes as it grows

Sakura:  
And oh the way it grows

Both:  
But it never disappears

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

Sasuke:  
Always just beyond my touch

Though I needed you so much

Sakura:  
After all what else is living for?

Both:  
Whoa

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all the stops and starts

We keep coming back to these two hearts

Two angels who've been rescued from the fall

And after all that we've been through

It all comes down to me and you

I guess it's meant to be

Forever you and me

After all

After the song was finished, the audience applauded. "Sasuke Uchiha." said Sasuke as he introduced himself. "Sakura Haruno." said Sakura as she introduced herself. Afterwards, Sasuke and Sakura began kissing. "So you want to go to my place, or yours?" asked Sasuke. "Uh, my mom would kill me if she found out that you were staying with me at our house." said Sakura. "Okay. How about a room for the night at the Konoha Hotel?" asked Sasuke. "Perfect." said Sakura.

Later that night...

After Sasuke and Sakura had gotten into a hotel and got a room, they ended up sleeping together.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance Chapter 2: The First Day Of School

1 month later...

It was the first day of school for everyone at Konoha High... including Sakura, who like all other new students was a new student at Konoha High and all the 12th graders that were in 12th Grade... including Sakura. Of course, it was decided by her mother, Tsunade that she would be attending Konoha High. The reason: After Sakura's 19th birthday, her family moved from New York to Konoha. She also wanted Sakura to make friends there. But Sakura didn't want to tell her parents that she had sex with Sasuke, the man who sang karaoke with her. Of course, about a month later (since it was September), Sakura had not been feeling well as usual. She had to run back and forth from class to the bathroom to puke on the toilet. At first she thought that maybe she was getting the flu. But what she didn't know was... she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. But with the new school musical, "The Phantom Of The Opera" coming along, how would she be able to tell Sasuke that he was the father of her child?

Sakura had gotten into Homeroom. Of course, her teacher was none other than Kakashi Hatake. But everyone in the classroom always called him, "Kakashi-sensei". "You are Miss Haruno, correct?" asked Kakashi as he read Sakura's schedule. "Okay, you are with me for Homeroom. Now go sit next to... Sasuke Uchiha." said Kakashi as her eyes widened in shock. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, could you repeat that again?" asked Sakura, blushing. "As I said before: go sit next to Sasuke Uchiha." said Kakashi. "Okay." said Sakura as she walked to her seat and sat next to Sasuke. "Hello Sakura." said Sasuke. "Uh... hello Sasuke." said Sakura, blushing. "Sakura, are you okay? You face is beet red. Are you sure you're all right?" asked Sasuke, baffled. "Huh? Y-Yeah! I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all." said Sakura, blushing. "Alright, if you say so." said Sasuke as he turned away from Sakura. "Cha! I can't believe that I'm sitting next to Sasuke Uchiha, the man that I slept with at that party about a month ago!" shouted Inner Sakura.

Here was Sakura's classes:

1st Period: Puppeteering Teacher: Sasori

2nd Period: Biology Teacher: Chiyo

3rd Period: Algebra 1 Teacher: Iruka Umino

4th Period: Theatre Teacher: Kurenai

5th Period: World History Teacher: Bando

6th Period: P.E.  
Teacher: Kagura

Throughout the whole day, Sasuke surprisingly had the same classes as Sakura and he would be sitting next to her. Ever since their one-night stand, Sasuke ended up falling in love with Sakura. In fact, he had loved her so much... that he had a secret crush on her. He then vowed that on the day of their 12th grade graduation ceremony, he would ask Sakura to marry him. Of course, Sakura too was madly in love with Sasuke. But she didn't even realize that soon Sasuke was going to a father because... she was pregnant. That's why she was not feeling well.

Later that day...

Finally, it was Fourth Period. Sakura's class (which she had also shared with Sasuke) was Theatre. Her teacher would be Kurenai Yuhi, who was in charge of directing the new school musical, "The Phantom Of The Opera". "Okay. Next girl to sing "Think Of Me"!" called Kurenai for one of the girls to sing "Think Of Me". "Sakura... you should go up there and sing." said Sasuke, whispering. "What? Me? Why me?" asked Sakura, whispering. "It's because you have an amazing voice, Sakura. Don't you remember? We sang together at the last day of summer party last month. Come on Sakura... I know you can do it... don't worry." said Sasuke as he looked at her with a serious look. "You're right Sasuke. I'm going up there." said Sakura as she walked up to Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei?" asked Sakura. "Yes?" asked Kurenai as she turned to look at Sakura. "I would like to sing "Think Of Me" please." said Sakura. "Very well. Go on." said Kurenai as Sakura slowly climbed up the stairs that led to the stage and looked at the audience. "Hinata! Cue the music!" cried Kurenai as Hinata said, "Yes." and started playing the piano to the music of "Think Of Me". Sakura then cleared her throat and began singing.

Sakura:  
Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me...

We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea But if you can still remember, stop and think of me...

Think of all the things we've shared and seen Don't think about the way things might have been...

Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind Recall those days. Look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do There will never be a day when I won't think of you...

Suddenly, Sasuke began singing as he ran to the stage. Of course, Sakura was shocked that Sasuke was there even though he didn't audition for the part of Raoul, Christine's childhood sweetheart and lover.

Sasuke:  
Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were.  
She may not remember me, but I remember her...

Sakura:  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their season, so do we.  
But please promise me that sometimes, you will think of... me!

Kurenai and the rest of the students (including Hinata) applauded for the couple. "Bravo! Brava! That was wonderful! Sasuke, Sakura, you have a call-back. Hinata, give them the duet for the end of Act 1." said Kurenai. "Alright. Wow, you guys have wonderful voices. Have you sang before?" asked Hinata. "Uh, yes. Yes, we did." said Sasuke, smiling as he looked at Sakura as she also smiled. "How did you end up singing together?" asked Hinata as Sasuke and Sakura had told Hinata of how they sang together at the last day of summer party. "Okay. But Sasuke and Sakura... today after school, please come over to my house so you guys can do the duet together for "All I Ask Of You". I have a piano at home. My father doesn't mind if we have visitors. Neither does my cousin, Neji. But I hope I see you soon!" said Hinata as she ran down the stairs and headed out to lunch. "Well, shall we go... my prima donna?" asked Sasuke. "Yes. We shall." said Sakura as they walked hand in hand. "You know, you were wonderful, Sakura." said Sasuke. "Oh really? Thanks. You too, Sasuke." said Sakura as they headed out to lunch


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance Chapter 3: Unexpected News

Later that day around lunchtime...

After Sasuke and Sakura got their food from the cafeteria, they decided to eat at one of the benches. Of course, Sakura, who had not eaten her food yet, had not been feeling well. "Sakura... are you all right?" asked Sasuke. "Huh? Yeah." lied Sakura. "You don't sound sure of yourself, Sakura. Is something wrong?" asked Sasuke. "Well... I'm just not feeling good, that's all." said Sakura. "Oh. Why don't you go see the nurse?" asked Sasuke. "Maybe I should." said Sakura. "And don't worry. I'll find Hinata and tell her that we can do the duet tomorrow, okay Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Okay. Well, see you later, Sasuke." said Sakura as she walked to the Health Office. "Yeah. See ya, Sakura... my prima donna." said Sasuke to himself, smiling while at the same time realizing that he was in love with her.

At the Health Office...

Sakura then walked into the Health Office and signed her name on the paper. "Hey Nurse Joy, can I use your phone really quick?" asked Sakura. "Is something wrong?" asked Nurse Joy. "I'm not feeling good." said Sakura. "Okay. Here... take it." said Nurse Joy as she gave Sakura the telephone to call her mom.

Meanwhile...

Tsunade was taking a nap. Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Tsunade as she picked up the phone. "Hey Mom? It's Sakura. Listen... can you come take me home?" asked Sakura. "May I ask why?" asked Tsunade. "I'm not feeling very well." said Sakura. "Okay. Just stay there at the Health Office Sakura. I'll be right there." said Tsunade. "Great! Thanks, Mom." said Sakura as she hung up the phone on her mother.

Later...

Afterward, Tsunade had taken Sakura to the doctor to see what was wrong with her. Of course, her father, Jiraiya, had worked there at the Konoha Medical Center. After Sakura had told her father what had happened, he decided to examine her. After he examined her and did the ultrasound, Sakura had gotten shocking news that she feared would ruin her relationship with Sasuke. "Sakura... I hate to say this but... you're pregnant." said Jiraiya. "What! Y-You can't be serious." said Sakura. "Are you kidding me!" asked Tsunade. "Tsunade, I'm serious. Sakura's pregnant. There's no doubt about it." said Jiraiya. Sakura, who was too shocked, yet happy to find out that she was pregnant had thought of what Sasuke's reaction would be if he found out from her that she was pregnant. "Sasuke..." said Sakura to herself. "Sakura... you've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady." said Tsunade as she tapped her right foot on the ground. Sakura then knew that she was in trouble.

Later that night...

After Sakura had told Tsunade of what had happened between her and Sasuke, at first, she was mad of why she didn't tell her, but yet was happy that she was going to be a grandmother. "Sakura... you have to tell Sasuke the truth." said a determined Tsunade. "Mom... I can't. What if he breaks up with me? What if... what if he hates me, and doesn't speak to me again?" asked Sakura as she began to cry. Tsunade then sadly looked at her sobbing daughter, hugged and said, "Hey... look. Everything's going to be okay Sakura, alright?" asked Tsunade. "What should I do, Mother?" asked Sakura. "You have to tell him the truth." said Tsunade. "But... what if he's not going to accept the fact that he's going to be a father?" asked Sakura. "There, there. Just talk to him privately and then tell him the truth. Maybe he'll be mad at why you didn't tell him in the first place. But then... he'll be happy that he's going to be a father. He'll be there for you and the baby... especially the baby. After all, he does love you, and you love him, right?" asked Tsunade as Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the tears continued to flow from out of her eyes. "Yes. Yes I do Mother... yes I do." said Sakura. "Then tell him how you feel." said Tsunade. "But... what if he doesn't accept it? What will he say?" asked Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I can't help you with this one. You'll have to find out yourself." said Tsunade. "But I..." said Sakura as Tsunade then said, "Hey... I think... it's about time that you told him the truth." said Tsunade as she wiped away Sakura's tears with her thumbs. "Now go to bed. Good night, Sakura." said Tsunade as she kissed her forehead. "Good night, Mom." said Sakura as she headed off to bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery

The next day...

It was time for the cast to finally be announced. Kurenai had already written the cast on who would play who in "The Phantom of The Opera".

Itachi Uchiha as The Phantom (Erik)

Sakura Haruno as Christine Daae

Sasuke Uchiha as Raoul Vicomte De Changy

Karin as Carlotta Giudicelli

Ino Yamanaka as Meg Giry

Deidara as Monsieur Richard Firmin

Kisame as Monsieur Gilles Andre

Suigetsu Hozuki as Ubaldo Piangi

Asuma Sarutobi as Joseph Buquet

Towa as Monsieur Reyer

Kabuto Yakushi as Monsieur Lefevre

Of course, when everyone read the cast list, Sasuke was shocked that his own older brother, Itachi would play the role of The Phantom (Erik). "No way! No way! This can't be real!" cried Sasuke in disbelief. "What? What is it, Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked his best friend, Naruto. "Itachi, my older brother is playing The Phantom! Can you believe that!" asked Sasuke as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders which gave Naruto a light shake. "So? What's the big deal, Sasuke? What's wrong with that?" asked a confused Naruto. "What I'm saying, Naruto, is that his character, The Phantom, gets to kiss Sakura's character, Christine. But that scene occurs at the end when Christine is forced to choose between Raoul, my character, and The Phantom, Itachi's character." said Sasuke, as he started to get mad. "Well, don't worry, Sasuke. You still have a chance to kiss Sakura in that whole romantic scene, "All I Ask Of You". After all, in real life, you actually kissed her, right Sasuke?" asked Naruto as Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as he remembered his romantic night with Sakura. "Yes Naruto... I do. I love her so much, man. I don't know what I'd do without her." said Sasuke as began crying, fearing that he would lose his girlfriend, Sakura, to his own older brother, Itachi. "Hey. It's going to be okay, alright Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he hugged his best friend in a "friendly" way. "Thanks Naruto. I really needed that." said Sasuke as he stopped crying. "Come on. Let's get to class." said Naruto. "Right." said Sasuke as he and Naruto headed to their class. Of course, (and surprisingly), Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had all shared the same periods together and they had also had the same classes together... including Homeroom. Suddenly, as Sasuke got inside Homeroom, Sakura silently gave him a note, without saying a word to him. As Sasuke sat down, he read the note.

The note read:

Dear Sasuke,  
After we do the romantic duet, "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom Of The Opera" at Hinata's house, meet me at my house and climb through my bedroom window. There's something I have to tell you. Don't be late.  
Love, Sakura.

Sasuke then looked at Sakura as she nodded her head. It's almost as if he was going to ask her if it was true, and Sakura was saying "yes". Sasuke then agreed to meet her at the bench later that day.

Later that day...

After school was over, Sasuke drove him and Sakura to Hinata's house as they were going to do the romantic duet, "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom Of The Opera". Sasuke then knocked on the door. Hinata then went to the door and asked, "Who is it?" as Sasuke said, "Sasuke and Sakura. We're here to sing the duet, "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom Of The Opera"." Hinata then opened the door and said, "Come in." as she closed the door behind them. Hinata then led Sasuke and Sakura to the piano as she got out the sheet music for "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom Of The Opera". "Are you ready?" asked Hinata. "Ready!" said Sasuke and Sakura in unison. "Okay! Let's begin!" cried Hinata as she began playing "All I Ask Of You" from "The Phantom Of The Opera" on the piano.

Sasuke:  
No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you -  
My words will warm and calm you.

Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you...

Sakura:  
Say you love me every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime Say you need me with you, now and always Promise me that all you say is true That's all I ask of you...

Sasuke:  
Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light.  
You're safe. No one will find you Your fears are far behind you

Sakura:  
All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night And you, always beside me,  
To hold me and to hide me...

Sasuke:  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Let me lead you from your solitude Say you need me with you here, beside you Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you...

Sakura:  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Say the word and I will follow you

Both:  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning

Sakura:  
Say you love me...

Sasuke:  
You know I do...

Both:  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

As Hinata played the instrumental break, Sasuke and Sakura kissed, in which during their song, both of their characters actually kiss and to both Sasuke and Sakura, it felt as if they were actually kissing.  
Finally, they stopped kissing and sang:

Both:  
Anywhere you go let me go too Love me, that's all I ask of you...

After the song finished, Hinata said, "That was so romantic... and wonderful at the same time." to which Sasuke said, "Thank you." as Sakura said, "Yeah. Thanks, Hinata." "You're welcome! See you tomorrow!" cried Hinata as Sasuke and Sakura got in Sasuke's car and rode back to Sakura's house. And just as Sakura told Sasuke what to do, he climbed into her bedroom window and met her in her room.

Later...

"So... what's this all about... Sakura?" asked Sasuke. "Well... Sasuke... you know how I wasn't feeling well yesterday?" asked Sakura. "Yeah. What about it?" asked Sasuke. "Well, I went to the doctor yesterday and... Sasuke... there's something that I have to tell you. But... I don't know how you're going to react." said Sakura as she put her hands on her stomach and said, "Sasuke... I'm pregnant." Sasuke's eyes then widened in shock when he heard those words.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Sakura: A High School Romance Chapter 5: Sasuke's Happiness

(NOTE: THE SONG "SOLILOQUOY" IS FROM THE MUSICAL AND MOVIE, "CAROSUEL.")

After Sasuke could not believe what he just heard, he said, "What did you say... Sakura? Could you say that again? Did I hear it right?" "Sasuke... didn't you hear me? I said, "I'm pregnant."" said Sakura. Sasuke's eyes then widened in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Sasuke. I was worried that you'd never speak to me again." said Sakura. Sasuke then started crying happily as he said, "I'm a father... I'm a father." as he hugged Sakura. "We're going to be a family soon." said Sakura as she started crying in happy tears, too. "I better go tell everybody." said Sasuke. "Sasuke... wait." said Sakura as she grabbbed his left hand with her right hand. "Huh? What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke as he turned around to face her. "If however... I have the baby before the show begins... then... I want Tenten to take my place." said Sakura. "But... Sakura..." said Sasuke. "Hey... when I'm in the hospital, then... Tenten will take my place. But... I don't think that Kurenai-sensei would want a pregnant actress playing the part of Christine now, would she?" asked Sakura as Sasuke silently shook his head. "But... what will you do?" asked Sasuke. "I'm going to have to take some time off of school. But... we'll still see each other after school, okay?" asked Sakura as she put her right hand on Sasuke's left cheek and kissed him. "Okay." said Sasuke. "Sasuke..." said Sakura. "Yes?" asked Sakura. "I... I want to tell you something. I've been thinking about it a lot." said Sakura. "What is it, Sakura? What's wrong?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke... ever since we first sang that love duet, "After All", I immediately fell in love with you. I Love You... Sasuke." said Sakura. "Sakura... I too have always loved you ever since the day we met." said Sasuke as the two of them kissed. "Well... I'll... see you tomorrow, Sakura. But wait... how are you not going to show up at school without a note?" asked Sasuke. "My mom will call the school... and my teachers. But don't worry... I'll be fine, okay?" asked Sakura as she smiled at him as he smiled at her back as he left her house and decided to go take a stroll on the beach. While at at the beach, Sasuke was thinking that he was going to have a son.

Sasuke:  
I wonder what he'll think of me

I guess he'll call me the "old man"

I guess he'll think I can lick

Ev'ry other feller's father

Well, I can!

I bet that he'll turn out to be

The spittin' image of his dad

But he'll have more common sense

Than his puddin-headed father ever had

I'll teach him to wrestle

And dive through a wave

When we go in the mornin's for our swim

His mother can teach him

The way to behave

But she won't make a sissy out o' him

Not him! Not my boy! Not Sasuke!

Sasuke... My boy Sasuke

I will see that he is named after me, I will.

My boy, Sasuke! He'll be tall

And tough as a tree, will Sasuke!

Like a tree he'll grow

With his head held high

And his feet planted firm on the ground

And you won't see nobody dare to try

To boss or toss him around!

No pot-bellied, baggy-eyed bully

Will boss him around.

I don't give a hang what he does

As long as he does what he likes!

He can sit on his tail

Or work on a rail

With a hammer, hammering spikes!

He can ferry a boat on a river

Or peddle a pack on his back

Or work up and down

The streets of a town

With a whip and a horse and a hack.

He can haul a scow along a canal

Run a cow around a corral

Or maybe bark for a carousel

Of course it takes talent to do that well.

Aha-ha-ha-ha!

He might be a champ of the heavyweights,

Or a feller that sells you glue,

Or President of the United States,

That'd be all right, too

His mother would like that

But he wouldn't be President if he didn't wanna be!

Not Sasuke!

My boy, Sasuke! He'll be tall

And tough as a tree, will Sasuke!

Like a tree he'll grow

With his head held high

And his feet planted firm on the ground

And you won't see nobody dare to try

To boss or toss him around!

No fat-bottomed, flabby-faced,

Pot-bellied, baggy-eyed bully

Will boss him around.

And I'm hanged if he'll marry his boss' daughter

A skinny-lipped virgin with blood like water

Who'll give him a peck

And call it a kiss

And look in his eyes through a lorgnette...

Hey, why am I talkin' on like this?

My kid ain't even been born, yet!

I can see him when he's seventeen or so,

And startin' to go with a girl

I can give him lots of pointers, very sound

On the way to get 'round any girl

I can tell him ...

Suddenly, Sasuke realized that he wasn't going to have a son after all. He was going to have... a daughter.

Sasuke:  
Wait a minute!

Could it be?

What the hell!

What if he is a girl?

What would I do with her?

What could I do for her?

A bum with no money!

You can have fun with a son

But you gotta be a father to a girl

She mightn't be so bad at that

A kid with ribbons in her hair!

A kind o' sweet and petite

Little tin-type of her mother!

What a pair!

My little girl

Pink and white

As peaches and cream is she

My little girl

Is half again as bright

As girls are meant to be!

Dozens of boys pursue her

Many a likely lad does what he can to woo her

From her faithful dad

She has a few

Pink and white young fellers of two or three

But my little girl

Gets hungry ev'ry night and she comes home to me!

I-I got to get ready before she comes!

I got to make certain that she

Won't be dragged up in slums

With a lot o' bums like me

She's got to be sheltered

In a fair hand dressed

In the best that money can buy!

I never knew how to get money,

But, I'll try, I'll try! I'll try!

I'll go out and make it or steal it

Or take it or die!

After Sasuke was done singing his song, he decided to go back home to visit Itachi. "But first... I gotta give Itachi a piece of my mind!" cried Sasuke to himself as he decided to discuss Itachi's role as The Phantom in "The Phantom Of The Opera" because towards the end of the show, Sakura (Christine) kisses Itachi (The Phantom) which a shocked Sasuke (Raoul) watches in horror as his fiance kisses her "Angel Of Music" that she has known ever since childhood. After that, Sasuke would tell Itachi about Sakura's pregnancy and of how Tenten would be the understudy for her as she would be the one to play Christine instead of Sakura.


End file.
